howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Protector
|Faction = |Status = Alive |Occupation = Great Protector of the Defenders of the Wing |Location = Caldera Cay Dragon's Edge (temporarily) |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = Great Protector |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = |Voiced by = |First Appearance = "Shell Shocked, Part 1" |Last Appearance = "King of Dragons, Part 2" |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The New Protector is an Eruptodon and the offspring and heir of the Great Protector. He first appeared as an egg in the episode "Out of the Frying Pan" in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4. Biography ''Hatching The Eruptodon was first seen as as egg in "Out of the Frying Pan", after being laid by its aging mother. Unable to find the strength to carry the egg to the ceremonial site inside the volcano, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Mala take on the task of getting it to the life giving lava before the egg petrifies and dies. With the help of Fire Terrors, the egg reaches its ceremonial site just in time, and is seen with a heartbeat inside as the lava enfolds it. A few weeks after hatching, the baby is seen with its mother in "Shell Shocked, Part 1", eating the lava from their home volcano. With the attack from the Shellfire, Mala asks Fishlegs to take the young dragon somewhere safe. So he takes it with him back to Dragon's Edge. But when the Edge is also attacked in "Shell Shocked, Part 2", Hiccup instructs Fishlegs to take the baby to the center of the island, thinking it would be the safest place from the Shellfire. But the local volcano starts waking up with the Shellfire blasts, threatening their safety again. So Fishlegs has the baby eat the lava, while Meatlug guards it, and Fishlegs guards Meatlug. Becoming the new Great Protector In "A Matter of Perspective", its mother is old and slow moving, and unable to reach the village in time to save some of the houses from the overflowing lava. So the New Protector, now a full-grown adult, is beginning to take over. The two dragons exchange an understanding that it's time for the roles to be passed on to the next generation and the older one to retire to Vanaheim. With that, the offspring takes over as the new Great Protector for the Defenders of the Wing. The New Protector makes a brief appearance in "The Wings of War, Part 1", when he is seen bathing in a lava pool. Tuffnut then wanted to wrestle him, only to be interrupted by an attack of the Dragon Flyers. Aiding the King of Dragons'' The New Protector was briefly seen during the final fight in "King of Dragons, Part 2", when he came along with thousands of wild dragons to help the Berserker Bewilderbeast fight off Johann and Krogan's forces. Physical Appearance The New Protector has the same appearance and coloration as his mother. He has lava-colored skin covered by stone grey plates. He has yellow eyes. Personality As a baby, the New Protector was very active and playful. He was also quite intelligent, as he knew he could save Dragon's Edge by eating the lava from the volcano. When he grew up, the Eruptodon became less active and more respectful towards his mother and the Defender of the Wing tribe. He liked to bathe often in pools of lava. Relationships Great Protector The New Protector has a very close relationship with his mother. She was concerned more about her son's safety than herself during Viggo's Shellfire's attack. The New Protector was shown to have great respect for his mother's position in the Defender of the Wing tribe, often helping her with their job. He was very saddened when the Great Protector passed her role to him, as he knew that meant she was going to die soon. He witnessed her departure for Vanaheim and nudged her one last time before she took flight. Fishlegs Ingerman The New Protector and Fishlegs became good friends ever since they first met. The boy brought him to Dragon's Edge when he was a baby, in order to protect him from the Dragon Hunters. Fishlegs never let the Eruptodon out of his sight, carrying him in his hands all the time. When the Shellfire's attacks woke up the dormant volcano, the New Protector wanted to help and pointed in the direction of lava flowing. Fishlegs understood the message and took the baby closer to the volcano, where he began eating lava. Fishlegs and Meatlug defended the Eruptodon while he was eating. Meatlug Meatlug is like a second mother to the New Protector. She played with him and fed him with her lava several times. While the baby Eruptodon ate lava from the volcano on Dragon's Edge in order to save the island, Meatlug protected him from the Shellfire's attacks. Appearances Trivia *The New Protector is the third dragon to appear as a baby and an adult, the first being Torch and the second being Garff. Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Boulder Class Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Males Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Minor Characters Category:Mala